The Past? or The Future?
by SakumaRyuichiFan
Summary: YYHIY xover. What started out as a normal day for Kagome turned into one the happiest days of her life. HieiKagome


The Past? Or The Future?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

A/N: This is just staying as a one-shot for now, thanks to all my reviewers. Also, Hiei might seem a bit OOC, but I've tried to stick each character to their personality from the series a best I can. Enjoy.

Warnings: Some bad language and references to sex.

/_Youko telepathy/_

_-Hiei telepathy -_

_Kurama telepathy_

_Thoughts_

_----------  
_

_One-shot (for now)  
_

_----------_

Sighing Kagome snuggled deeper into her pillow, she was dead tired and in such a comfortable position as well. But she knew she had to get up for work and get Shippo to school on time.

Said devil came running into her bedroom not one minute later. He jumped up and down on the bed like a hyperactive child. _Why did I ever agree to this?_ Kagome thought sitting up. Shippo, who continued to jump on the bed, lost his balance and started to fall. Kagome, with her advanced reflexes, caught him just before he hit the floor.

She set him down in front of her and gave him a stern look. "Shippo what have I told you about waking me up on a morning in that manner." She chided as she kicked the covers off her legs. Shippo looked down at the floor guiltily "Not to." He replied following her out of the room.

"But I want to get to school early and you always sleep in late." He added and sat down at the table. Kagome sighed; she turned to her son and looked him in the eye. "Look Shippo, I know you want us to get up early but my job is stressful and tiring. I do try my best."

"I understand." Shippo pointed to the cereal he wanted and waited patiently for Kagome to bring it over to him. She sat down next to him, her own bowl in front of her. "Would you mind staying at Uncle Fluffy's this weekend?" She asked.

"No why?"

"I have a business trip and thought you would prefer to stay with Rin." At the mention of Rin's name Shippo instantly cheered up. He nodded his head enthusiastically. Kagome laughed, "I thought you would so Sesshoumaru is coming to pick you up on Friday."

Through breakfast Shippo talked about how great it was that he got to see Rin again. At which Kagome laughed and replied "Darling you see her everyday at school." He grinned and finished off his cereal.

_---------- _

After Kagome dropped Shippo off at school, she headed to work. By the time she arrived Sesshoumaru was already waiting for her at the main doors. She smiled weakly. "Traffic." Was all she said before rushing inside. He shook his head and followed.

"If you were anyone else you probably would have been fired." He said watching her make herself and him a coffee. She turned around to face him and handed him his coffee. "Probably." She smiled.

"You're business partner for this weekend will be Shuichi Minamino, he has been working for this company for a couple of years and has a perfect record…" He paused and eyed her there "… And he is never late. So I was hoping he could show you how to do that same."

Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "And don't you just love me for it." He returned the gesture and answered "Hmm. I might have to think on that one." She laughed and rested her head against his chest.

"Shippo can't wait for Friday." She told him.

"I figured."

She laughed and released him. "So when will I get to meet this Shuichi guy?" he thought it over for a moment. "Since I cannot believe you haven't already met him. Lunch time?" She looked through her diary and nodded. "I'm free then."

"Good, I'll go tell him." He said walking out of the office.

She shook her head and returned to her work.

_---------- _

She waited outside 'Café Latte' at ten past twelve, like she has been faxed earlier by Sesshoumaru, she was starting to get fed up and seriously wondered if Fluffy just set it up as payback for being late again.

Just as she was going to order her food said person came into view, his long black hair swishing behind him. Next to him was a gorgeous red head, who she presumed was Shuichi. As they drew closer she took a deep breath, Shuichi's features coming clearly into view. There wasn't a word she could find in her head that matched how hot he was.

Beauty to rival Fluffy's. I bet he's not happy about that. Hehe. It's hard to choose whom is more gorgeous. Many thoughts flew through her head, she was thankful that Sesshoumaru taught her how to build up a strong barrier around her mind, otherwise there would be some questions asked. She smiled as they sat down and as Sesshoumaru did the usual introductions. 

They made idle chit chatter until the waitress came for their food orders. As they ordered Sesshoumaru had an important call. . "What is it?" Kagome asked.

He frowned "It was the school, apparently Rin's fallen and broken her arm. I'm sorry but I have to pick her up from the hospital." As he was speaking Kagome stood, worry evident on her face. "Poor Rin. Who's with her?"

"A teacher and Shippo." He answered collecting his coat.

"I'll come too"

"No you won't. You'll stay here and let me take care of Rin and Shippo." He commanded.

"But…" She protested.

He didn't say anything, just gave a look that demanded she didn't say anything else otherwise she'd be in deep trouble later. She nodded "You'd better keep me up to date." He nodded his understanding and walked towards the car park around the corner.

She sat back down and looked at Kurama's curious face. She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." He apologized quickly, she shook her head.

"You know Sesshoumaru well?" He asked curious at her reaction to his question. Of course he knew that Sesshoumaru was the inu Taiyoukai of the western lands in the Makai, but he didn't know how much of Sesshoumaru's private life Kagome knew.

She laughed and nodded her head. "Probably more than anyone else alive." He raised an eyebrow obviously not really believing her. "Big bad Fluffy is my brother." The disbelief etched on Kurama's face made Kagome laugh. "I know it doesn't seem like that's even possible but it is."

_/I didn't know that Sesshoumaru had a sister./ _Youko yawned having only just woken up at the beginning of the conversation.

_Neither did I._

_/I think I heard somewhere, years ago, that he had a brother./_

_Really? _Kurama asked.

_/Yeah, but not a sister./_

_If she is, then why can't I smell any demon blood in her?_

Youko shrugged in Kurama's mind then asked. _/Who's Rin? And Shippo? Red ask her who these kids are./_

Kagome was about to ask if he was all right, he seemed far away, but his aura flickered. His face seemed to have… an overlap of another face? She smelt his scent, it smelt fully human yet at the same time fully demon. This new information confused Kagome, how can someone have two different scents.

The overlapped face became more solid for a second before fading once again, but Kagome saw it. She had seen that face before, a few months before she had brought Shippo and Rin to her time.

She couldn't remember to whom that face belonged to though. _Who was it? Who was it? _She repeated making a mental note to ask Fluffy later. By this time Kurama had finished his mental conversation with Youko and had been waiting patiently for Kagome to pull herself out of her thoughts.

He couldn't tell her off as he had been doing the same thing only moments before. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when their food arrived at their table. She smiled at him before taking a bite out of her food. He smiled back and asked Youko's question. "Who are Rin and Shippo?"

She looked at him and swallowed her food before answering. "Shippo is my son and Rin is Fluffy's daughter. Though most of the time they call us mother and father because we're that close" Kurama was surprised.

_/Sesshoumaru has a daughter?/ _Youko asked startled.

_Kagome has a son!? _Kurama almost choked.

_/What's surprising about that, Sesshoumaru is more surprising. I never even knew he took a mate, never mind have a child/_

_Kagome doesn't seem the type. _Kurama answered.

_/I wonder who's the father. And why does she keep calling him 'Fluffy'./ _Youko wondered.

_Why don't I ask for you?_

_/For yourself as well, I can feel your just as curious./_

_Mmm. Maybe so._

"Do you have a boyfriend or husband then?" Kurama asked a little disappointed. She smelt his disappointment and smiled. "No, not yet." The disappointment in his face and scent immediately cleared up.

"Who's the father then, to Shippo?" He asked.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Was her answer.

He immediately apologized but she waved it off before answering his question, "His real father was killed about three and a half years ago, he was an orphan and I took him. I adopted him, much the same as Rin and Fluffy."

Kurama mentally let out a sigh of relief. _/She's available; we could chose to pursue her. The only problem with that is, if what she says is true, that they really are that close then we're going to have to earn Sesshoumaru's permission./_

_We're agreeing on Kagome here?_

_/We'll see this weekend won't we./_

_I guess._

_/We can get to know her before then though, eh?/_

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why do you call Sesshoumaru 'Fluffy'?" She laughed outright.

"For two reasons mainly. One, it's way easier to say 'Fluffy' then Sesshoumaru and two I've always called him it."

"And he didn't murder you for it?"

"You must know Fluffy too well."

"We go way back."

"I can imagine."

The rest of the meal was just talking about general things like work. Kurama insisted that he pay for the meal, much to Kagome's disapproval. As they left the café Kagome remembered that Kurama came in Fluffy's car.

"Shuichi-" Kagome started.

"Kurama, my friends call me Kurama." He cut in, correcting her.

"Okay. Kurama you arrived in Fluffy's car didn't you. Do you need to be anywhere?" She asked.

"No, I'm just going to pop home, it's just round the corner."

"Have you the afternoon off?" He shook his head.

"I just need to pick something up from my apartment." He told her.

"Let me drive you there. It's only fair, you paying for the meal and all." Kagome reasoned, _Stubborn males_, she thought _he must have been around Fluffy way too much._

He thought it over and decided that she was practically ordering him to let her drive him home. He complied to her wishes and nodded in resignation. She smiled and led him over to her car.

Kagome sat at the driver's side and turned on the engine. Kurama pointed to the left. "My apartment is in those new buildings to the left." She nodded her understanding.

"Do you live alone?" He thought it over then came up with the answer most truthful.

"Most of the time, yes. But my friend travels a lot so when he's in town he stays over."

"What's his name?"

"Hiei."

She'd heard that name before, _Hiei, where have I heard that before? _She thought sarcastically.

_I met a Hiei in the Feudal Era…_"Does he have a sister?"

"Yes."

"What's she called?"

"Yukina."

"Turquoise hair, red eyes?" She asked.

"Yes, do you know her?" He replied.

"Yes, she and I are good friends. She doesn't know Hiei is her brother either, does she?"

He shook his head. _/Yukina never told us that she made a new friend./ _Youko complained.

_Should she?_

_/Yes, I like to know everything that's going on./ _ Youko pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kurama mentally rolled his eyes.

"Have you known her long?" He asked pointing right.

"Yeah, for about two years. Whenever I wasn't busy and Kuwabara was away doing 'jobs' I would go over and we'd go shopping and that. Genkai also taught me quite a few things on odd occasions."

/Kuwabara kept quiet./ Youko pouted. 

_I wonder if she knows Yusuke._

_/Probably./_

"So you've had the pleasure of meeting Yusuke Urameshi?"

She laughed, the first time she met Yusuke was a disaster "Yeah, he's not that bad when you get to know him. And when you have Keiko as your best friend."

He chuckled, _Keiko's probably the only person that can keep him under control_

_/He's improved in nearly everything since we first met him and that includes his behaviour./_

Kagome stopped the engine as they arrived at Kurama apartment, as he undid his seatbelt, he turned to look at her. "Do you want to come inside for a coffee? There's still twenty minutes of lunch left." She thought it over. In that time she could figure why he had two scents.

Kagome nodded and stepped out of the car, locking it. Kurama led her to his top floor apartment. He opened the door and stepped inside, walking towards the kitchen. Kagome looked around in awe, the apartment was beautiful. The kitchen and living room was open-plan, with matching oak furniture.

"Wow, your home is so much nicer than mine." She commented, sitting down on the couch. He brought their drinks over and smiled, "Arigatou."

She frowned, "Then again you don't have hyperactive children running around like no tomorrow." He laughed imagining her dismay.

"It's not funny. Shippo loves waking me up on a morning with pranks and imagining I'm a trampoline."

"You've still got the little runt?" Another voice asked in disbelief.

"Yes Hiei, I still have my son." She answered not effected by his sudden appearance.

"Hn. If I were in your position I would have left him ages ago. His pranks are not funny."

"It's nice to see you again too. And no they were not funny when he did them to you, but when he thought he would wake me up with one of his pranks you wet your pants laughing."

"Hn, onna. I do not 'wet my pants laughing'."

"You did once."

"When was that then?"

"Err, when was it. Hmmm, that time when Rin stopped with us because Fluffy has business elsewhere, you plotted with the children because I refused to ride on your back."

Hiei blushed crimson and turned away walking into the kitchen. Kurama watched the exchange carefully. _Hiei wet his pants_? He laughed not believing his ears.

_/He hasn't denied it. And look she made him blush./ _

_They must have been close at one time._

_/What do you mean?/_

_That's the longest conversation Hiei has ever had with anyone excluding Yusuke, You and I. And his scent is calm, almost excited?_

_/Yes, that is a bit worrying./ _Youko frowned before continuing._ /When has Hiei ever been excited to see someone? And offered for anyone to ride on his back./_

_I can see your point._

Youko smiled but didn't say anything.

Hiei walked back into the living room area a bowl of ice cream in hand, and his usual mask of indifference on his face. Kagome looked at the bowl of ice cream and backed away slightly. Kurama spotted this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever been in the same room as him when he's eaten 'sweet snow'?" Hiei glared at her daring her to tell Kurama.

"No, usually he takes some with him to eat in a tree somewhere."

Kagome shook her head. "Trust me, you don't even want to be in the same town as him." At Kurama's questioning look she added "Last time, he ate a tub of the stuff and set the whole village on fire. He went hyper and seriously injured three people."

Hiei gave her a look that said you-are-so-dead. She smiled flashing her fangs?

"Onna-" He started but was interrupted.

"Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. You know my name well so use it."

He grinned ice cream dripping off his lips. He licked it up and flashed his fangs. "Your right I do know it well. But it's so much more fun pissing you off and calling you o-n-n-a. As I was saying o-n-n-a have you seen Dog Turd or Wolf Breath lately?" She smiled, no matter how long or how much they knew each other they still called each other by the names they gave each other when they first met, and when they didn't particularly get alone.

"No, Fluffy sent them off on some kind of mission. Why?"

"No matter, I just wondered why Dog Turd arrived at Sesshoumaru's mansion with holes everywhere through his body, it a miracle he's still alive."

Her eyes narrowed, "How do you know?"

"I had some business with Sesshoumaru the day they arrived back."

"Why haven't I been told?"

"Sesshoumaru seems to think that it would be inappropriate for you to be called with work and all." He smirked at her growl.

"The hypocrite, what about Kouga then?"

_Kouga, the northern wolf prince?_

_/That's what she said./_

"He escaped unscratched apparently. Left all the work for Dog Turd."

"I don't believe that."

"Why won't you?"

"Because I wouldn't talk to Kouga if he did. And I'm one of his closest friends, he wouldn't be able to take it."

"Hn. People change."

"Like you?" She asked solemnly.

"Yes." Was his answered, knowing the fact he made her upset. Sensing the uneasiness, Kurama broke the tension. "We have to get back to work Kagome."

Kagome shook her head and stood. "I don't feel to well, I'll phone Sesshoumaru and inform him of my absence. I'll drive you to work though, like I promised." Kurama frowned but nodded anyway. Kagome walked to the door and opened it. "I'll wait for you in the car, and don't forget the item you came here for in the first place."

He nodded and waited for her to close the door before rounding on Hiei. "What was that all about?" Hiei shook his head and walked to the door. "I want to talk to Kagome in private before I tell anyone anything. To satisfy you for now though, lets just say that we were close."

Hiei's answer puzzled Kurama more. _They were close, as in sibling close?_

_/If the look on Hiei's face is any indication, I would say mate close./_

_But he's not mated._

_/I know, maybe it has something to do with him changing, Kagome seemed very serious when she asked him 'like you?'/_

_Mmm. We'll figure it out, but for now Kagome's waiting. _

After he had locked up, he made his way to Kagome's car. Upon arriving at said machine he was surprised to see Hiei sitting in the front talking to Kagome. He quickly climbed into the back and put his seat belt on. They set of in silence, Hiei being the one to break it.

"Why did Fluffy head off towards the hospital earlier? I saw his car driving there at some quite alarming speeds."

Kagome chuckled, she could imagine, "Rin fell at school and broke her arm."

"Hn."

"Why did you get in here? I know you hate cars."

"You're not escaping me until we have a chance to chat properly."

Kagome scowled "I wasn't escaping, unlike you I don't run away from my problems."

Hiei was silent for a few moments, "Hn. The detective wants you, Fluffy, the brats, Dog Turd, Wolf Breath, his mate, Fox and the Oaf plus I to go to his lands tomorrow for dinner because he has a 'special' announcement to make."

Kagome sighed, "Do you have a name for everyone barring yourself?"

He smirked "I can always use your old nickname, Vixen."

Kagome groaned, "Do you have to?"

He nodded. Kagome looked at Kurama through the rear view mirror, "How do you put up with him?"

Kurama smiled "I think it's just you, normally you can't get a word out of him."

"Lucky you." She muttered but both heard it.

"Do you know everyone that's coming to Yusuke's dinner party? If you can't I can translate." She said to Kurama.

"Mhmm. I've heard talk of some but never met them."

"Can I translate for you please?" At his nod she grinned and started talked in a slightly computerised tone "Yusuke would like me, Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Rin, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayami, You-" She pointed to Kurama, "-and Kuwabara plus him-" Her finger moved to point at Hiei, "To go to his mansion for a meal as he has a special announcement to make."

Kurama chuckled and gave her the thumbs up, "Good translating, I couldn't have done a better job."

She laughed and thanked him. They came to a stop outside the main doors and Kurama jumped thanking her for the lift and promising her to go for another drink soon. She smiled and agreed waving to him as he walked indoors.

She turned to Hiei. "Have you anywhere in mind?"

"Hn. The Fox's place will do."

"Would it be okay for me to drive my car home first."

He nodded eager to feel Kagome pressed against his back as they flew through the air again. When they arrived at Kagome's apartment she drove the car into her personal garage and locked it, closing the garage door behind her.

As soon as said door was closed Hiei jumped in front of her, no questions were asked as Kagome slid with ease onto his back. He took off at his fastest, knowing Kagome preferred it that way. In the car it took ten minutes to get from Kurama's house to the place where they worked. From Kagome's house to Kurama's house on Hiei's back took less than two minutes.

He jumped on the balcony and slid through the double doors using the key that was kept outside for him. He sat Kagome down on the couch and went to get some more ice cream for himself and soda for Kagome. He passed it her before sitting down on the couch across from her.

"Why did you leave me?" She asked quietly staring at the top of her soda can. He was quiet; he didn't know what to say.

"I left because I needed to, if I didn't you would've been killed."

"You promised you'd be forever at my side, you broke that though, didn't you?"

He sighed he wanted to get everything sorted out, as they weren't back in the Feudal Era. "It was Naraku. He had taken control of Inuyasha's mind and body trapping his soul in Kanna's mirror. He spoke to me giving me two choices one. Stay and watch as your best friend murdered you. Or two. Leave forever and everything would be how it was before I arrived. At this point I loved you so much it hurt and knowing that I sent you to your death… Inuyasha was stood right behind you and you didn't know. Naraku formed a detachment that could paralyse people's bodies and souls. So that you couldn't move as you were killed slowly, yet you could still see, hear, smell, feel the pain.

You taught me how to love. You cared for me and loved me like no other had before, not even my own mother, even though you knew what I was. How you could I shall never understand but I accept it. I knew at the time that you were from the future, when I asked for Sesshoumaru's permission to be your mate, he told me. He trusted me with your safety. I thought that if you were still alive then you would kill the bastard and go back to your own time where I would be able to find you again. As I waited through the years I stayed with Dog Turd, Fluffy and Wolf Breath, I improved on my skills especially my katana. I even taught Dog Turd how to use one properly. Through those five hundred years I never took another demoness or ningen, I waited for you patiently.

When Fluffy told me you were back I wanted to go to you straight away, but Sesshoumaru reminded me that it might have been five hundred and three months for me but still only three months for you. He said that you would need time to adjust back to your life here; he offered you a job and somewhere to live. He introduced you to the Rekai and Makai, told you about everything that had happened while you were time travelling. I've watched you through the security cameras at your work and made sure you got home safely on a night. For the last two weeks I've been pestering Fluffy to let me come see you again, it was only today that he allowed it and used the lunch date with the Fox as an opportunity.

Rin breaking her arm was not part of the plan, though He was planning on sending you here somehow so that I could drop in like I normally do. Kurama is my closest friend, we've been working together for four years so he doesn't mind if I just drop by unexpectedly." He walked over to the couch where she was crying and kneeled down in front of her. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry as she slammed her fists into his chest.

"You idiot." she repeated over and over. "You idiot, I thought you had died when Fluffy never talked about you. If you had watched me like you said then you would have known how many tears I cried for you. You would've known that you were breaking my heart by not being there."

Something hit the floor with a soft _clunk. _She looked down on the floor next to her and saw a lone black and red pearl as she looked into his eyes; she saw the guilt and sadness that broke past his cold façade.

She picked the pearl up and gave it to him. He looked at it and without saying a word, clasped it tightly in his fist, it glowed for a few seconds before becoming so bright that she had to close her eyes, she opened them when she felt something been slipped over her head. She looked down at her chest and saw the pearl on a necklace, next to was a small metal charm with the kanji for love. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissing her cheek gently.

She looked up and him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Never leave me again and I'll forgive you." He smiled and tightened his grip around her waist "Never."

She pulled her head back so she could look him in the eye. She leant forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned the gesture with much eagerness and passion. She pulled back and laughed lightly "You have Fluffy's permission." He nodded. "Do you have Shippo's?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Why would I need that runts permission?"

She looked at him. "Because that 'runt' will be your future son."

He gave her the puppy dog look. She laughed at his childish antics that were only displayed around her, as he replied, "I've waited five hundred years for you, are you really going to deprive me?" She laughed again.

"Now, I never said that, did I?"

He grinned and led her to his bedroom.

_---------- _

Kurama walked into his apartment and was immediately assaulted with the scents of Hiei, Kagome, tears and sex. _/What could have happened in our home?/_

_Do you really have to ask?_

_/No, I just wanted to say it./ _Youko replied. Kurama sighed, sometimes Youko acted like a three year old.

_/Hmph. But you love this three year old./_

_I'll think about it._

Kurama walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. If they were to come out any time soon they were going to be thirsty. He made himself a coffee, took a sip then put it on the counter. He shook his head and picked up the dirty dishes on the coffee table, Hiei's ice cream bowl lay forgotten on its side, melted ice cream all over the coffee table.

He wiped a wet cloth over the said ice cream; his sticky table become clean once more. He retrieved his drink and turned on the TV. He watched a few programmes before he needed the loo. As he walked past Hiei's bedroom he heard steady breathing indicating they were both fast asleep.

Two hours later saw Kurama making bacon and eggs. As he sat down at the table to enjoy said supper, Kagome, wearing just her underwear and one of Kurama's large t-shirts, and Hiei wearing his usual black pants walked out of the bedroom and help themselves to the food Kurama put out.

He rose and eyebrow at Kagome's attire. She blushed prettily, "Gomen nasai, but Hiei kinda ripped my clothes."

He smiled and waved it off. "So you have sorted everything out then?" Kagome blushed brighter as Hiei looked smug.

_-Jealous Fox.-_

_/Yes. / _Youko cried

_Shut up Youko._

_No, I'm glad that you've found someone that can put up with your attitude._

_-Hn.-_

_-She says I have to get the brats permission to mate her.-_

_Her son, why would you need his permission? Does he know about demons and mating? _

_-I should hope so, if not then he has something seriously wrong with him.-_

_Why is that?_

_-He IS a demon. A little red fire mountain fox to be precise.-_

_/She adopted a kitsune child? Why did she do that?/_

_-She felt sorry for him because his parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers.-_

_/The Thunder Brothers, they were killed over five hundred years ago./_

_-Hn, when did you think I met her?-_

_/I don't know, when did you meet her?/_

Just how old is she? If she met you over five hundred years ago, but claims she only nearly nineteen.

_-She is as old as she claims_./The three males looked at the female in question, as she put her dirty dish in the sink and started to clean it, humming a tune that had died out centuries ago. After she had finished her task of cleaning the dishes she moved on to making a coffee.

/I remember that tune! A mother was singing it to her kit on a raid once with Kuronue./

_How is she nineteen, yet saw the Feudal Era?_

_-Your suppose to be clever, figure it out.-_

_/There's only one-way. Time travelling./_

_She's a time traveller?_

Hiei grinned _–Among many other things, yes.-_

_And what would those 'other' things be? _Kurama asked as he watched Kagome turn on the TV, making herself at home.

_-One, though she isn't mated to him, she is the Lady of the Western Lands, officially.-_

_/And the other Lord's allowed this? Koenma allowed this?/ _Youko asked shocked.

_-Hn, she is the Shikon miko, the person who killed the bastard Naraku. The other Lords are ones that suggested she be the Western Lady. And Fluffy talked to the Toddler.- _

He got up from his place at the table and walked over to his mate-to-be. He sat down next to her and she snuggled in close. "Kurama." She called; he looked over to her.

"Hai?"

"I know it's rude of me to ask, but would it be okay if I stayed over here tonight? I don't want to travel home and Fluffy's got Shippo." Kurama smiled but didn't get chance to answer.

"Hn, of course you can stay, you wouldn't need to ask. This is my home as well, so I get a say in who stays over and your going to be my mate, so of course you can." Kagome looked between them, her gaze landed on Hiei. She slapped his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

"That's all alright and that but I asked Kurama. Seeing as it is Kurama that pays the bills and makes excellent bacon and eggs." She turned her gaze to said fox who just smiled. "Thank you Kagome, I'm glad you liked them. And of course you can. Hiei is my best friend and his mate is allowed to stay over whenever she wants."

She grinned and winked. "Hn!" Hiei replied and pulled her closer kissing her forehead. She rolled her eyes and sighed, she was glad he found her again. Kurama finished cleaning the kitchen and sat on the other couch, this one at the side of where Kagome and Hiei were sitting.

He watched, amazed at Hiei's caring and loving behaviour. _She really is good for him._

Inside his mind Youko turned away, with a muttered _/Traitor./_

Kurama turned the tables and smirked _But you love this traitor._

Youko pouted, _/I have to…wait… hey you cheater!/_

Kurama mentally stuck his tongue out. Kagome felt herself falling asleep to the soft rhythm of her mate-to-be's heart beat. She sighed closing her eyes, Hiei felt her breathing slowing and carried her back to his bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and laid next to her, she snuggled up into his chest and fell asleep not minutes later.

He watched her sleep, stroking her hair, he was happy. Truly happy. He hadn't felt like this for five hundred years. And though he wouldn't admit it to anyone other than Kagome, he liked feeling happy and loved. To know that he wasn't alone. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer.

He buried his face in her hair and smelt her sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla. He smiled closing his eyes, deciding that they were safe enough at Kurama's home, and let sleep overtake him.

_---------- _

_A/N: That's the first chapter, so what do you think? R&R. UPDATE: I know I originally said this was chapter one but for now it's going to keep as a one-shot and I might extending it with more chapters if I get time. Gomen._


End file.
